Das Klassentreffen
by Moorschaf
Summary: Meine beste Freundin ist eine Hexe wie mich das nach Hogwarts brachte, lest selbst... und reviewed nach möglichkeit ;-)
1. Default Chapter

1. Kapitel  
  
Zuerst einmal, ich bin ein Muggel. Das ich nicht zaubern konnte, fiel mir schon sehr früh in meinem jungen Leben auf, das dieser Umstand mir allerdings, den wenig klangvollen Namen "Muggel" einbrachte, wurde mir erst später klar. Viel später...  
  
Es war ein Montag morgen, Montag der 21.02. um genau zu sein. Ich weiß das deshalb so genau weil es der Geburtstag meiner besten Freundin war. Christina und ich kannten uns schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit, wir hatten soviel miteinander erlebt und für mich war klar, das wir einander besser kannten als sonst irgendeine Person auf diese Erde. Nun ja, das dachte ich zumindest. Bis zu jenem Montag morgen.  
  
Christina hatte mich zu sich zum frühstücken eingeladen. Bei Sekt, frisch gepreßtem Orangensaft, und so ziemlich jeder Kaloriensünde die es auf dieser Welt gab, zelebrierten wir ihren Geburtstag.  
  
De facto sah das folgendermaßen aus. Vor uns ausgebreitet waren Rühreier, gebratener Speck, kleine Hackfleischbällchen, Körbe mit Brötchen, Nutella, Käse und Wurstplatten, hunderte Sorten Marmelade und für den Nachtisch, Schokoladenpudding und Fruchtsalat.  
  
Wir hörten José Carreras, langten kräftig zu und versuchten, soweit des zwischen kauen und schlucken möglich war, ein Gespräch zu führen.  
  
Und während ich mir eine Brötchenhälfte dick mit Frühlingsquark bestrich, wanderte mein Blick aus dem Fenster. Kein besonderer Anblick, wäre da nicht ein Detail das meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Eine Eule, saß auf Christinas Gartenzaun und putze sich ausführlich.  
  
'Eine Eule, um diese Tageszeit, in dieser Gegend?' dachte ich und kaute versonnen an meiner Brötchenhälfte. 'Das ist ja seltsam.'  
  
"Hallo..." schnipste Christina mit ihren Fingern plötzlich vor meiner Nase, "Sag mal bist du wach?"  
  
Ich fuhr aus meinen Gedanken, und starrte meine Freundin an die mich mit ungeduldiger Miene musterte.  
  
"Du könntest zumindest so tun als würdest du mir zuhören, hey ich habe heute Geburtstag",  
  
"Ehm.. klar," stammelte ich und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Eule, die sich auch durch ein vorbeifahrendes Auto nicht der Ruhe bringen ließ.  
  
Christina folgte meinem Blick, "Schön, das dich das Treiben in meinem Vorgarten mehr fasziniert als mein Streit mit Stefan", sagte sie ironisch und stand auf um noch eine Kanne Tee zu holen.  
  
"Unsinn," sagte ich entschuldigend, "ich war nur..", ich folgte ihr in die Küche, "da sitzt eine Eule auf deinem Zaun".  
  
Sie drehte sich langsam zu mir um "Eine Eule?" fragte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen "Wo?"  
  
Ich winkte ab, "ach, vorhin neben dem Briefkasten, aber sie ist bestimmt schon weg, also was war wieder mit Stefan, hat er..."  
  
weiter kam ich nicht, Christina drängte sich an mir vorbei aus der Küche. 'Na gut dann eben nicht', dachte ich und folgte ihr.  
  
Sie lief aus dem Haus und auf ihren Briefkasten zu, die Eule rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, neugierig beobachtete ich wie Christina vor ihr stehen blieb, doch die Eule flog nicht etwa davon, nein sie blieb reglos sitzen, und dann... , ich traute meinen Augen kaum, hob sie eine Kralle, schwankte ein bißchen hin und her um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, und streckte Christina einen Zettel entgegen! Diese nahm ihn, kraulte die Eule ein wenig am Kopf, drehte sich dann um und ging unbehelligt an mir vor bei zurück ins Haus.  
  
Ich stand da wie versteinert.  
  
Mein Blick unverwandt auf die Eule gerichtet, die jetzt elegant ihre Flügel ausbreitete und sich in die Lüfte erhob. Ungläubig starrte ich auf die Stelle wo sie gerade noch gesessen hatte, ich meine ich hatte mir das doch nicht eingebildet, da hatte doch wirklich eine Eule gesessen, ich Träumte doch nicht oder so, unwillkürlich fragte ich mich was das für Tee war den Stina mir verabreicht hatte. Nein, ich schüttelte den Kopf, drehte mich langsam um und ging zurück ins Haus.  
  
Stina saß in aller Ruhe da, als sei nichts gewesen, sie löffelte in ihrem Schokoladenpudding und warf mir ein Lächeln zu als ich, total verwirrt, das Eßzimmer betrat.  
  
"Na endlich, dein Tee wird kalt" sagte sie im Plauderton, als ich mich, noch immer vor mich hinstarrend, langsam setzte. Ich sah sie an.  
  
"Hmm der Pudding ist köstlich", sagte sie und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
  
"Der Pudding" wiederholte ich ungläubig.  
  
"Probier mal", sie hielt mir einen Löffel vor die Nase.  
  
Ich starrte sie weiterhin unverwandt an. "Was.." begann ich und machte eine wage Geste in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Ach das", antwortete Christina ungerührt, "na irgendwann mußte so was ja passieren, ich bin eine Hexe." 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
"Ach, eine Hexe." sagte, ich, nachdem ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, zusätzlich versuchte ich den gleichen unbeteiligten Plauderton zu treffen, in dem Stina mir gerade die Mitteilung gemacht hatte.  
  
"Jepp", sagte Stina und griff nach er Puddingschüssel.  
  
Ich nahm sie ihr ungeduldig aus der Hand, "Ach, klar und der Brief da ist dann von Hogwarts, oder?" sagte ich in ironischem Tonfall.  
  
Stina zog den Brief aus ihrer Tasche, und warf flüchtig einen Blick auf den Absender, der mit grüner Tinte geschrieben war. "Stimmt".  
  
Und plötzlich wurde es mir klar.  
  
"Na logisch," fuhr ich fort und schlug mir mit der Hand gegen die Stirn,  
  
"Gott so dumm kann auch nur ich sein, darauf reinzufallen, das ist ein Geburtstagsscherz nicht wahr, ich meine diese Harry Potter Fans denken sich alles mögliche aus, aber extra Eulen zu dressieren, wow, ok ich gebe zu ich bin beeindruckt, wer hat dir den Spaß geschickt, Stefan? Muß ihn einiges gekostet haben."  
  
Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
Stina sah mich erst an. "Das ist kein Geburtstagsscherz."  
  
"Klar" grinste ich, "komm ich hab's durchschaut."  
  
"Nein, ehrlich, auch wenn es unglaublich erscheint, das ist kein Gag, Hogwarts gibt es wirklich, ich war dort, auch wenn es schon lange her ist."  
  
"Sag mal was ist in dem Tee?" fragte ich nun und sprach den Gedanken aus der mir beim Anblick der Eule schon durch den Kopf gegangen war.  
  
Stina schüttelte den Kopf, "ich wußte du würdest es mir nicht glauben, warte hier."  
  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und verließ das Eßzimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder, in ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Stab.  
  
"Aha, und das ist dein Zauberstab, huhuuuuu, hey wirklich ich finde die Bücher ja auch gut, aber so ver....."  
  
Ich stockte, in diesem Augenblick begann der Teller, auf dem noch immer meine halb gegessene Brötchenhälfte lag, zu schweben. Ganz langsam schwebte er hin und her, mein Blick wanderte zu Stina, die mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Teller zeigt und dabei leise, unverständliche Wörter murmelte.  
  
Mein Mund wurde schlagartig trocken, alles was ich von mir geben konnte war ein leises "ächstz".  
  
Der Teller sank langsam zurück auf seiner Ursprüngliche Position.  
  
"Hey ich kann es noch," sagte Stina zufrieden und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein. Dann wandte sie sich mir zu.  
  
"Gut, ich nutze mal die Zeit deiner Sprachlosigkeit um dir ein paar Sachen zu erklären. Also, Hogwarts und die Welt der Zauberer und Muggel (sie zeigte auf mich), ist keinesfalls eine Fiktion. Das alles ist wirklich. Ich bin eine Hexe, ich habe Hogwarts besucht. Natürlich war es damals noch etwas anders, als Harry Potter geboren wurde, war ich gerade in meinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Damals war Du-weißt- schon-wer noch an der Macht. Nun ja, eigentlich gibt es gar nicht so viel zu erklären, schließlich hast du die Bücher gelesen."  
  
"Die B-b-bücher", stotterte ich und vollzog eine wage Geste..  
  
"Genau, genau kann ich dir nicht sagen wie es dazu gekommen ist, es heißt diese J.K Rowlings war mit einem Zauberer zusammen, der hat ihr wohl so einiges erzählt. Und dann, wie man hört scheint sie ja finanzielle Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu haben, die Ärmste, und da hat sie wohl beschlossen die Bücher zu schreiben. Als das erste herausgegeben wurde, lagen die dort beschriebenen Ereignisse allerdings schon zwei Jahre zurück.  
  
Na ja und dann, zuerst glaubte niemand das die Bücher jemand lesen würde. Ich schätze das war der Grund warum das Zauberei Ministerium nicht sofort eingegriffen hat, doch dann wurde das Buch ein Megaerfolg. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was für eine Arbeite es gewesen wäre alle Leser unter einen Gedächtniszauber zu setzten, außerdem brachten die Bücher jawohl eine Menge Geld ein, das darf man auch nicht vergessen, und so wurde entschieden, die Sache laufen zu lassen.  
  
Das Zauberei Ministerium hat ein Schreiben verfaßt, in dem alle Hexen und Zauberer darüber informiert wurden und sie angewiesen wurden stillschweigen zu bewahren, aber mal ehrlich, hätte sich einer von uns hingestellt und gesagt, das alles war ist.. wer hätte das schon geglaubt?"  
  
Sie sah mich herausfordernd an.  
  
"Alles ist wahr," brachte ich ungläubig hervor. "Aber... dann... gibt es wirklich, Voldemort, Harry all das ist wirklich passiert?"  
  
"Ja, und du glaubst gar nicht was es für eine Erleichterung war als Du- weißt-schon-wer seine Macht verlor."  
  
"Natürlich, klar.. aber du hast die Bücher doch auch gelesen?"  
  
"Logisch, ich meine nichts gegen den Tageskurier, aber so ganz ausführlich sind die auch nicht, in den Büchern war es natürlich viel spannender zu lesen. Außerdem, meine Schulzeit ist lange her, es machte einfach Spaß über Hogwarts zu lesen, Dumbledor war schließlich auch mein Schuldirektor."  
  
"Und der Film??"  
  
"Meiner Meinung nach Effekthascherei", sie winkte ab, "aber ich meine er brachte Geld, und ich bin sicher da wird das Zauberei Ministerium auch einiges abgezweigt haben."  
  
Ich starrte sie noch immer ungläubig an, tausend Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf, und ich wollte sie am liebsten alle auf einmal stellen.  
  
Meine Freundin eine Hexe, Hogwarts, Zauberer, Winkelgasse usw... usw... Doch dann viel mir wieder der Brief ein.  
  
"Und was schreibt Hogwarts?" fragte ich vorsichtig, ich hatte noch immer das Gefühl gleich in meinem Bett auf zu wachen (was vielleicht in Anbetracht der Mengen die ich verspeist hatte gar nicht übel wäre).  
  
"Oh," Stina nahm den Umschlag zur Hand, und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann öffnete sie das Kuvert und begann zu lesen:  
  
Lieber Miss Hacker,  
  
wir sind erfreut Ihnen mitzuteilen das sich dieses Jahr ihr Abschluß an unserer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkraft zum 10ten mal jährt. Aufgrund diesen Anlasses findet am 20.6 diesen Jahres ein großes ehemaligen Klassentreffen statt, zudem ich das Vergnügen habe Sie einzuladen. Falls Sie dieser Festivität beiwohnen möchten bitten wir Sie uns auf dem üblichen Weg Bescheid zu geben, so das wir die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffen können. Über den genauen Ablauf werden wir Sie noch informieren. Ich würde mich freuen Sie wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können Hochachtungsvoll Albus Dumbledor  
  
"Ein Klassentreffen," sagte Christina nachdenklich, "ich weiß nicht".  
  
"Du weißt nicht" sprudelte es aus mir empor. "Was soll das heißen du weißt nicht, ich meine das ist doch..." mir fehlten die Worte, "was zögerst du, antworte."  
  
Sie sah mich mit ernster Miene an, "ich habe dem Leben als Hexe abgeschworen, vor langer Zeit, ich bin ein Muggel."  
  
"Du bist.. ehm Du hast was? Äh.., warum eigentlich?"  
  
"Ganz einfach ich hatte mich verliebt, in einen Muggel. Tom."  
  
"Oh", ich senkte den Blick, als ich Christina kennengelernt hatte waren sie und Tom ein Paar, sie waren unbeschreiblich glücklich gewesen, bis Tom bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen war. "Tut mir leid ich wollte nicht.." begann ich und brach dann aber ab.  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld" sagte Stina traurig, "es war meine Entscheidung, und ich denke ich halte an ihr fest". Sie knüllte den Brief in ihrer Hand zusammen.  
  
"Aber...", es hatte keinen Sinn, nachdenklich betrachtete das was von dem Brief übriggeblieben war.  
  
"Hogwarts" seuftzte ich... "Gott ich würde alles geben um einmal da sein zu dürfen."  
  
Stina sah auf, "Dann fahr du doch", sagte sie.  
  
"Ich!"  
  
"Klar, ich meine wir sehen und doch ähnlich."  
  
"Und wie soll das funktionieren?"  
  
"Hey 10 Jahre sind eine lange zeit, ich bin sicher keiner meiner Mitschüler würde mich wiedererkennen. Und die Lehrer, na ja Professor Dumbledor, aber mit dem hatte ich nie viel zu tun, dann wären da noch die Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall, aber ich bin sicher das kriegen wir hin."  
  
"Ich meine, ich würde ja schon.." stammelte ich. "Was wenn es rauskommt?"  
  
"Wie soll das rauskommen, ich meine ich habe seit damals mit niemandem mehr Kontakt gehabt, wir müssen dich nur ein bißchen vorbereiten, Daten, Namen usw.. aber wir haben ja noch zeit, und was das zaubern angeht, sagst du einfach das du in der Welt der Muggel wohnst, und etwas aus der Übung bist, hey wenn du willst, das ist ein einmaliges Angebot."  
  
Ich überlegte Fieberhaft, mein Kopf drehte sich, wie oft hatte ich die Bücher verschlungen, wie oft hatte ich mir gewünscht einmal dort zu sein, einmal....  
  
"Ich tu es", sagte ich und atmete tief durch, "Ich gehe für dich nach Hogwarts". 


	3. Kapitel 3

3. Kapitel.  
  
Nun ja und so fand mich dann 4 Monate später in einem Flieger nach London wieder. Christina hatte ihr kommen zum Klassentreffen per Eule zugesagt und für mich begann damit ein, wenn nicht sogar das größte Abenteuer meines Lebens.  
  
Doch bis dahin war es alles andere als einfach gewesen. Gut was aktuelle Ereignisse in der Welt der Zauberer anging, war ich entschuldigt. Gott sei Dank.  
  
Doch trotzdem hatte ich einiges zu lernen, Namen von Ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, dann einprägen der dazugehörigen Foto´s (was bei Foto´s deren Abgebildete Person andauernd verschwindet, um ein Date mit dem Nachbarbild einzuhalten, gar nicht so einfach ist), Lehrer und die von ihnen gegebenen Fächer merken, versuchen Stinas Beschreibung von Hogwarts zu folgen und zu guter letzt eine "Hexen-gerechte" Garderobe zusammenstellen.  
  
Aber letztendlich hatte ich es geschafft, ich war zwar mehr als ein mal kurz davor gewesen alles hinzuschmeißen, aber ein Blick in einen der Harry Potter Bände genügte um mich wieder zu motivieren. Und dann war es soweit mein Flug nach London. Im Gepäck Stinas altes Klassenbuch (für alle Fälle).  
  
Hogwarts bat alle "Ehemaligen" sich um 9 Uhr des 19.06 am Bahnhof Kings Cross einzufinden, Bahngleis 9 ¾, dann sollte es losgehen in Richtung Hogwarts.  
  
Stina brachte mich noch zum Flughafen und wünschte mir viel Spaß, als ich die Zollabfertigung betrat, und mir bewußt wurde das es jetzt wirklich los gehen würde, hatte ich urplötzlich das Gefühl zu schrumpfen. Tausend Fragen, die ich noch hätte stellen sollen gingen mir durch den Kopf. Wie in Trance betrat ich das Flugzeug Richtung London Heathrow.  
  
Und viel zu schnell war ich da, ich hatte während des Fluges noch ein wenig "gelernt", aber trotzdem war mir alles andere als wohl in meiner Haut, als ich den Flughafen in Richtung U-Bahn verließ, die mich zum Kings Cross Bahnhof bringen sollte.  
  
Ich sollte vielleicht dazu sagen das ich schon immer ein großer Fan der Londoner U-Bahn gewesen bin, aber diese Fahrt, ich glaube ich war so nervös das meine Hände zitterten, ich überlegte bei jeder Station, auszusteigen und die Zeit bis zum Rückflug einfach in einer Pension zu verbringen.  
  
Aber nein. Gott ich kam mir vor wie ein Teenager vor einer großen Prüfung.  
  
Kings Cross, Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Ich kämpfte mich durch die Menschenmengen vorwärts. Meine Knie zitterten, Stina´s Stimme hallte in meinem Kopf: "Der Pfeiler am Ende des Bahnsteiges, hab kein Angst, gehe einfach hindurch, du mußt daran glauben."  
  
Glauben! Und das nachdem alles woran ich in den letzten paar Jahren geglaubt hatte wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt war.  
  
Ich atmete tief durch, sah mich verstohlen um, keiner schenkte mir sonderlich viel Beachtung, ein letzter Blick auf die Uhr, viertel vor 9. Ich schloß die Augen und konzentrierte mich.  
  
'Es ist wahr, es ist wirklich.' dachte ich und ging vorwärts, die Mauer konnte nicht mehr als einen Schritt entfernt sein, noch einen Schritt, und noch einen.. und... ich öffnete die Augen. Vor mir stand eine große dunkelrote Dampflok, und der in goldenen Buchstaben das Wort Hogwarts geschrieben stand. Ich unterdrückte krampfhaft einen Siegesschrei.  
  
Ich glaube bis dahin, hatte ich immer noch irgendwie damit gerechnet, das ich bin voller Wucht gegen die Wand laufen würde, Stina und all meine Freunde würde wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen und mich auslachen, und alles sei nur ein schlechter Scherz. Doch jetzt, da war er direkt vor mir der Hogwarts Expreß, er sah ein wenig anders aus als im Film, aber wunderschön.  
  
Ich sah mich um, ein paar Meter vor mir stand ein Mann, er war in meinem Alter, ich überlegte Fieberhaft, das Gesicht, deckte es sich vielleicht mit einem der Gesichter aus dem Klassenbuch, sollte ich diesen Mann kennen, alles war wie weggeblasen, und dann kam der Mann auf mich zu, Direkt auf mich zu. Mein Mund wurde trocken..  
  
"Hallo", sagte der Mann freundlich, ich starrte ihn an.  
  
"Soll ich ihnen vielleicht mit ihrem Koffer helfen?" Ich starrte ihn immer noch unverwandt an.  
  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte er skeptisch.  
  
'Sag was, sag was,' brüllte eine Stimme in meinen Kopf, 'sonst ist das schon die Endstation deiner Reise,' ich riß mich zusammen,  
  
"Ehm.. nein, alles klar.. Glaube ich." brachte ich mühsam hervor.  
  
"Na dann, gut, soll ich ihnen nun mit dem Koffer helfen?"  
  
"Koffer..." stammelte ich.  
  
"Ihrem Koffer, das ist doch ihrer?" der Mann zeigte auf den Koffer vor meinen Füßen.  
  
Ich sah hinunter, "der Koffer! Natürlich, ehm gerne."  
  
Der Mann zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und zeigte damit auf mein Gepäck, das sich daraufhin um ein paar Zentimeter in die Lüfte erhob und langsam in Richtung Zug schwebte.  
  
"Sie haben Glück, bisher sind noch viele Abteile frei, wo wollen sie hin?"  
  
Ich riß meinen Blick von meinem schwebenden Gepäck los,  
  
"Ach, egal einfach das nächste." Meine Koffer segelten in ein freies Abteil. Der Mann wandte sich wieder mir zu.  
  
"Ach und ihre Einladung bitte", sagte er.  
  
Ich kramte in meinem Mantel, und zog Stina´s Einladung aus der Tasche.  
  
"Bitte, schön." Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, ich schickte Stoßgebete zum Himmel.  
  
"Ok, wissen sie, ich mache den Job noch nicht so lange", sagte er und grinste breit.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung," brachte ich mühselig heraus. "Danke".  
  
Ich betrat das Abteil, der Mann wandte sich um und ging auf eine rothaarige Frau zu, die wohl gerade den Bahnsteig betreten hatte.  
  
Ich ließ mich auf eine der Bänke fallen und atmete tief durch.  
  
'Also gut', dachte ich, 'erste Hürde geschafft, du warst miserabel, aber geschafft. Auf nach Hogwarts.' 


	4. Kapitel 4

4. Kapitel  
  
Nachdem sich mein Puls langsam wieder einer normalen Frequenz angenähert hatte, sah ich mich um. Das Abteil war genau wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, ich konnte ein tiefes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
'Oh man ich sitze tatsächlich im Hogwarts Expreß, ich sah aus dem Fenster, der junge Mann war nicht zu sehen, wahrscheinlich brachte er die rothaarige Frau in ein Abteil.  
  
Ich betete er würde nicht auf die Idee kommen sie in dieses Abteil zu führen, nach dem ersten Schreck brauchte ich einfach eine Erholungsphase.  
  
Von meinem Platz aus konnte ich gut den "Eingang" zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ beobachten, auf dem gerade aus dem Nichts ein Mann erschien, er trug einen grauen Umhang und unpassenderweise rote Schuhe.  
  
Ich griff nach Stina´s Klassenbuch und schlug es auf, mein Blick wanderte zwischen den Bildern und dem Gesicht des Mannes hin und her.  
  
Dieser warf einen genervten Blick zurück, in diesem Moment trat eine Frau auf den Bahnsteig, sie zerrte zwei Schrankkoffer hinter sich her.  
  
"Na endlich, Sybilla", sagte der Mann und verdrehte die Augen, "wo warst du denn so lange?" Sybilla, war ähnlich seltsam gekleidet wie ihr gegenüber, sie trug einen Fliederfarbenen Umhang und einen grotesk großen Hut.  
  
"Du hast leicht reden," prustete sie und baute sich auf, "an die Koffer hast du natürlich nicht gedacht, nicht wahr, Darling? Und da ich sie wohl kaum durch den Bahnhof schweben lassen konnte, mußte ich sie tragen, zwei Koffer, nur weil der Herr wieder mal zu bequem war."  
  
"Warum hast du keinen Gepäckwagen genommen?" fragte ihr Gatte ungerührt und zupfte seinen Umhang gerade.  
  
"Gepäckwagen?" Sybilla´s Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot, "weil ich dachte du würdest mir helfen".  
  
Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, gleichzeitig suchte ich im Klassenbuch den Namen Sybilla.  
  
Aha, ich wurde fündig, Sybilla Fielding, Hufflepuff. Jahrgangsbeste im Fach Wahrsagen.  
  
Ich blätterte weiter, oh, und hier war ihr Gatte, Cedrick Parker-Bowles, Slytherin. Nachdem Christina, bzw. ich ebenfalls in Slytherin war, machte ich mir ein kleines Häkchen hinter seinen Namen.  
  
Dann wanderte mein Blick zurück zum Bahnsteig, der Junge Mann hatte inzwischen die Koffer des sich immer noch streitenden Ehepaares im Zug verstaut, und war auf dem Weg einem weiteren Ankömmling behilflich zu sein.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür meines Abteils. Ein Mann, den ich beim beobachten der Streitenden Parker-Bowles wohl völlig übersehen haben mußte, stand im Türrahmen.  
  
Er lächelte: "Ist hier noch frei?"  
  
"Ehm, ja", sagte ich und versuchte nicht all zu geschockt zu wirken, was mir wohl gründlich mißlang. Gott sei Dank war mein Gegenüber gerade damit beschäftigt sein Handgepäck zu verstauen so das er nicht bemerkte wie ich knallrot anlief.  
  
Ich musterte ihn, er war unauffällig gekleidet, und wäre sogar als Muggel durchgegangen, wäre da nicht der Zauberstab gewesen der ihm aus seiner Manteltasche ragte. Er drehte sich um, und setzte sich.  
  
Dann legte er den Kopf schief und, mein Herz schien stehen zu bleiben, musterte mein Gesicht unverhohlen.  
  
"Hmm lange her," sagte er, und kratzte sich am Kinn, "ich gebe zu ich habe keine Ahnung wer sie sind."  
  
"Oh, ehm.. ich", meine Gedanken rasten, eine schrille Stimme in meinem Kopf schrie: 'Mädel reiß dich zusammen.'  
  
Ich blickte kurz aus dem Fenster, den in diesem Moment setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. "Christin Hacker, ich war in Slytherin."  
  
"Slytherin, oha... ich war in Ravenclaw, Sebastian Stonewell, ich glaube dann hatten wir zusammen Verteidigung."  
  
Ich überlegte Fieberhaft, ich weiß genau das Stina mir erzählt hatte mit welchen Klassen sie zusammen, zu welchen Fächern Unterricht hatte. 'Ravenclaw, Verteidigung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Genau.'  
  
"Stimmt," sagte ich und lächelte, "man das alle ist wirklich schon so lange her."  
  
"Hmm. Naja kein Wunder das wir uns nicht aneinander erinnern, ich meine schließlich bist du eine Slytherin."  
  
Skeptisch zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich wußte ja aus den Büchern das Slytherin nicht gerade das beliebteste Schulhaus ist, wollte er mich provozieren?  
  
Er schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können.  
  
"Oh, das war nicht negativ gemeint, ich meine ich habe nichts gegen Slytherin, was auch nicht heißen soll das ich lieber Slytherin wäre, ich bin gerne ein Ravenclaw, du weißt was ich meine." Nun ja eigentlich nicht, aber egal. "Natürlich, im Grunde ist es ja auch nicht wichtig, nicht mehr." "Ja, es hat sich viel verändert seit damals." er seufzte und hob die Schultern.  
  
'Ok, Zeit etwas klarzustellen, bevor er mich in eine dieser Damals-heute Diskussionen verwickelt.'  
  
"Sehr viel, ich zum Beispiel, habe der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen eigentlich den Rücken gekehrt, und lebe in der Welt der Muggel, dieses Klassentreffen ist für mich so etwas wie ein kurzer Ausflug zurück zu meinem Wurzeln."  
  
"Ach wirklich?" Er sah mich erstaunt an.  
  
"Ja, eine persönliche Angelegenheit, nur bin ich deshalb nicht ganz auf dem laufenden, was hier so geschieht."  
  
"Na da hätten sie an keinen besseren geraten können, ich bin Reporter für den Tagespropheten." "Nun dann, Sebastian Stonewell, Reporter beim Tagespropheten klären sie mich auf was sich so getan hat in den letzten Jahren."  
  
Und dann bekam ich aus erster Hand sozusagen eine Fülle von Informationen, Sebastian klärte mich über alles und jeden auf. Ein paar Dinge wußte ich natürlich schon, ich war nicht umsonst ein Potter Fan, und trotzdem, schwirrte mir bald bei all den Informationen und Geschichten der Kopf.  
  
Ich versuchte mir die wichtigen Fakten zu merken, was gar nicht so einfach war, den Sebastian erwies sich als ausgesprochen gut informiert.  
  
Die Zeit flog nur so dahin, und als wir unserem Ziel nicht mehr fern waren, wußte ich neben den Informationen, die ich aus den bisher erschienenen vier Büchern und einem Kinofilm errungen hatte, auch noch bestens Bescheid über die neuesten Gesetzte betreffend des Zauberstabdurchmesser, sowie über wichtige Umstrukturierungen im Zauberreiministrium, den momentanen Stand der Quidditch Meisterschaft, den Status der Verhandlungen mit dem Afghanischen Hexenrat, und nicht zuletzt, was die moderne Hexe von heute so trug.  
  
Ich war so damit beschäftigt mir Namen und Zahlen zu merken, das ich gar nicht mitbekam, wie der Zug seine Fahrt verlangsamte.  
  
Als ich das nächste mal aus dem Fenster sah, hatten wir bereits den Bahnhof von Hogsmead erreicht.  
  
Und sofort schnellte mein Puls wieder in die Höhe. Währen wir beide den Zug verließen, sah Sebastian mich von der Seite an.  
  
"Aufregend wieder hier zu sein, oder?"  
  
"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie aufregend das für mich ist." Sagte ich und fügte im Gedanken hinzu: Du hast nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon.  
  
Ich lächelte unsicher, und sah mich um. In der Einladung hatte gestanden das wir von Bahnhof abgeholt würden. Im Gedanken an Pferdelose Kutschen oder Booten, harrte ich der Dinge die da kommen sollten.  
  
Dazu kam, das der Bahnhof jetzt voller Menschen war, Menschen, die ich alle kennen sollte. Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir.  
  
"Ehemalige bitte zu mir kommen", donnerte ein tiefer Bariton.  
  
"Wenn die Damen und Herren mir bitte folgen wollen. Die Boote warten."  
  
Sebastian nahm mich am Arm, und grinste bis über beide Ohren. "Na dann, zurück in die Vergangenheit."  
  
Ich war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Denn beim Anblick der Boote, wurde mir ganz schummrig. Wie in Trance nahm ich neben Sebastian Platz, die andern Menschen die in unserem Boot Platz nahmen beachtete ich kaum. Ich war unfähig mich zu rühren. Denn beim Anblick des Sees kam mir ein erschütternder Gedanke.  
  
Was hatte im vierten Band gestanden, Hogwarts war gegen die Blicke der Muggel geschützt. Sie sahen nur eine Ruine, und dann war doch noch von anderen Abwehrzaubern die Rede gewesen. Was wenn ich Hogwarts gar nicht betreten konnte? Was wenn ich nur eine Ruine sehen würde? Es würde alles auffliegen. Und ich spürte wie sich mein Magen in einen Klumpen Gips verwandelte.  
  
Und dann wurde mir auch schon schwarz vor Augen. 


	5. Kapitel 5

5. Kapitel  
  
"Ich glaube sie wird wieder wach".  
  
"Hmmm ja sieht so aus."  
  
"Ich hätte noch Salmiac-Riechsalz, damit ist sie im Nu wieder da."  
  
Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel vor meinen Augen. Irgendwo in den hinteren Ecken meines Bewußtseins dröhnte es ganz schrecklich.  
  
Ich blinzelte. Drei Gesichter starrten mich an. "Alles ok?", fragte Sebastian und half mir mich aufzurichten.  
  
Ich sah mich vorsichtig um, lange konnte ich nicht weg gewesen sein, ich befand mich noch immer in dem Boot, das allerdings zwischenzeitlich dem Ufer um einiges näher gekommen war.  
  
"Hier trinken sie das, meine Liebe", sagte eine weibliche Stimme neben mir, und schon wurde mir aus einer winzigen Pipette eine purpurne Flüssigkeit eingeflößt. Sobald der erste Tropfen meine Kehle hinunterrann, war ich plötzlich wieder hellwach, es war als hätte mir jemand einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet, der Kopfschmerz, die Benommenheit all das viel schlagartig von mir ab.  
  
Ich strich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Erst jetzt erkannte ich wer außer mir und Sebastian noch in dem Boot saßen, es waren Sybilla und Cedrick Parker-Bowles. "Danke", sagte ich und brachte ein gequältes Lächeln hervor.  
  
"Keine Ursache", sagte Sybilla und verstaute die Pipette in ihrer Tasche.  
  
Sebastian, der noch immer neben mir daß, warf mir einen besorgten Blick zu.  
  
"Du bist plötzlich umgekippt, ich wollte dich noch auffangen," er machte eine Wage Geste, "ehm aber ich war nicht schnell genug, ich fürchte du bist mit dem Kopf an die Kante geschlagen." Das erklärte das Pochen hinter meinen Schläfen.  
  
"Ich..., Gott das tut mir leid." Murmelte ich.  
  
"Na ja es ist ihr Kopf", meldete sich Cedrick zu Wort und lächelte schief. "Haben sie so was öfter?"  
  
'Na wunderbar, fassen wir das mal zusammen, du schleichst dich in Hogwarts ein mit dem Ziel nicht entdeckt zu werden, und was machst du fällst in Ohnmacht. Nennst du das unauffälliges Verhalten? Bravo, sehr gut gemacht', zeterte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. 'Und jetzt, wie willst du das erklären.' "Nein, ehm.. Zucker".  
  
"Zucker?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen, wahrscheinlich bin ich nur ein wenig unterzuckert. Keine Sorge es geht mir gut, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
  
In diesem Moment, legte das Boot an, und plötzlich schossen mir wieder die gleichen Fragen wie vor meinen kleinen Panikanfall durch den Kopf. Die Parker-Bowles erhoben sich und kletterten an Land. Dann folgten Sebastian, der mich stützte, und ich. Unsicher sah ich mich um.  
  
Meine Sorgen erwiesen sich als unbegründet. Denn da war es, klar und deutlich, direkt vor mir zeichnete sich die Silhouette Hogwarts gegen den blauen Abendhimmel ab, der Anblick verschlug mir die Sprache, das Schloß war wunderschön, mit unzähligen kleinen Türmen und Giebeln, die Fenster hell erleuchtet. Sebastian warf mir einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja," sagte ich und atmete tief durch, "Es ist nur..., ich hatte vergessen was für ein unbeschreiblicher Anblick es ist."  
  
"Ja, nicht war, fast wie am ersten Schultag."  
  
Ich lächelte während wir durch das große Portal schritten. Nun erschien erneut die Figur, die uns am Bahnhof auch schon in Richtung Boote geschleust hatte. Der Mann war ein buchstäblich ein Riese. Das mußte einfach Hagrid sein. Er hatte sogar entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit der Filmfigur, auch wenn seine Ausmaße die des Schauspielers weit in den Schatten stellten.  
  
"Tja ich denke ich brauche mich nicht vorzustellen, hab mich wohl kaum verändert", schallte seine Stimme durch den Raum "ein paar Gesichter hab auch ich schon wiedererkannt, Buckelhorst", er nickte einen schlanken blonden Zauberer zu, der mit einem breiten Grinsen reagiert, "dich hab ich ja auch oft genug davon abgehalten dich in den Verbotenen Wald zu schleichen", alle lachten, "Nun gut, ich wird dann mal, wir sehen uns ja alle noch, Professor Dumbledore wird sie gleich abholen". Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Gruppe.  
  
Und ich nutze die Gelegenheit mich umzusehen. Irgendwie sah es genauso aus wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, und andererseits auch wieder nicht. Auf jeden Fall war es der beeindruckendste Raum in dem ich je gestanden hatte. Der Kulisse im Film nicht unähnlich, bewegten sich die Bilder, und über mir, schwankte leise knarrend eine Treppe in eine neue Position.  
  
Dann erstarb plötzlich das Gemurmel der anderen Ehemaligen, Dumbledore höchstpersönlich erschien am Ansatz der riesigen Steintreppe die sich direkt vor mir befand.  
  
"Meine Lieben Hexen und Zauberer", begann er, "schön das sie alle den Weg zurück zu ihrer alten Schule gefunden haben, ihre Koffer wurden bereits in ihre Zimmer gebracht, aber ich denke, bevor sie ihrem Gepäck folgen, wartet in der großen Halle ein Festessen auf sie. Ich bin sicher sie finden noch den Weg zu den Tischen ihrer alten Häuser, wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen."  
  
Er schritt voran in Richtung große Halle, die Decke (von der ich ja schon wußte das sie verzaubert ist, zeigte einen klaren Abendhimmel mit tausenden von funkelnden Sternen. "Na dann, ich bin sicher wir sehen uns noch", rief Sebastian mir zu und schritt auf den Tisch der Ravenclaws zu.  
  
"Ehm ok", unsicher sah ich mich um, oh man ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet das über dem Tisch der Slytherin ein grünes Banner mit einer Schlange hängen würde, oder zumindest etwas grünes, doch weit gefehlt, die vier langen Holztische sahen alle gleich aus.  
  
"Na, werden sie wieder ohnmächtig?"  
  
Ich drehte mich um, hinter mir stand Cedrick Parker-Bowles und grinst dämlich. Gott sei dank ein Mit-Slytherin.  
  
"Keine Angst, ich stehe fest auf meinen Beinen, oder war das die Frage eines Gentlemen der anbieten möchte mich zum unserem Tisch zu geleiten? In diesem Fall würde ich natürlich nicht nein sagen."  
  
Cedrick Blick wurde skeptisch, er zögerte merklich, doch dann bot er mir seinen Arm an. Erleichtert hängte ich mich bei ihm ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen wie Sybilla, die bereits am Tisch der Hufflepuff Platz genommen hatte, uns beobachtete.  
  
Cedrick führte mich zum letzten der vier Tische, nachdem er neben mir Platz genommen hatte, zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben und fragte: "Sagen Sie wie war noch mal ihr Name?"  
  
"Also Cedrick", ich schüttelte mit gespielter Empörung den Kopf, "Sag bloß du weißt nicht mehr wer ich bin, Christina."  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, das ich seinen Namen kannte, und das nachdem er sich mir nicht vorgestellt hatte, irritierte ihn sichtlich. Nach ein paar Sekunden, die sich hinzogen wie Jahre, nickte er plötzlich. "Aber klar, Christina Hacker, mir lags auf der Zunge, tut mir wirklich leid, dabei hast du dich ja kaum verändert, du siehst noch immer so umwerfend aus wie damals."  
  
'Natürlich' dachte ich, 'Gott der würde lieber mit einem Drachen kämpfen als zuzugeben das er keine Ahnung hatte wer ich war, ich hoffe diese Art von Stolz ist bei den Slytherin weit verbreitet.'  
  
In diesem Moment, trat Dumbledore an den Lehrertisch, gefolgt von vier weiteren Lehrern. Dumbledor erhob sein Glas und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Mit einen leisen "Plop" erschien vor jedem von uns ein Glas mit einer Flüssigkeit, die verdächtig nach Wein aussah.  
  
"Nun, erheben wir unsere Gläser und trinken auf einen guten Jahrgang. Lassen sie uns mit selbigem Anstoßen, bevor wir uns dem Festessen zuwenden. Cheers."  
  
"Cheers", erklang es aus allen Mündern gleichzeitig.  
  
"Und nun, guten Appetit". Nach diesem Worten füllten sich die Tische wie aus Zauberhand, mit allen möglichen Speisen. Hungrig nahm ich Platz.  
  
Beim Anblick der verschiedenen Gerichte, die sich plötzlich vor mir auftürmten, wurde mir erst bewußt wie hungrig ich wirklich war. Mein Magen schien sich irgendwo zwischen meinen Kniekehlen zu befinden. Und so langte ich ordentlich zu. Den anderen schien es genauso zu gehen. Während ich versonnen an einem Hähnchenflügel nagte, lies ich meinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Die meisten Leute waren noch zu sehr mit Essen beschäftigt, um sich zu unterhalten. Mein Blick wanderte von einem Gesicht zum nächsten. Ein paar kamen mir durchaus bekannt vor. Und hin und wieder schoß mir sogar ein Name durch den Kopf. Und plötzlich hatte ich das absolut überwältigende Gefühl zu hause zu sein. Obwohl das völlig unsinnig war. Aber in diesem Augenblick fühlte ich mich daheim. All die Spannung, die Ungewißheit viel von mir ab, und eine tiefe Zufriedenheit nahm von mir Besitz. Ich war zu Hause. 


	6. Kapitel 6

6.Kapitel  
  
So nach und nach wurde die gefräßige Stille von leiser Unterhaltung abgelöst, an der auch ich mich beteiligte. Cedrick war ein sehr einnehmender Gesprächspartner, so das ich zuerst nicht in die Verlegenheit kam mich jemandem anders vorstellen zu müssen. Er erzählte mir ausführlich über seine "Tätigkeit in der Transportbranche", was, wie ich später erfuhr hieß, er habe eine Fabrik die Besen herstelle, "keine Rennbesen wie den Feuerblitz, nein Besen für den Hausgebrauch oder kleinere Reisen", auch wenn seine Besen eine beträchtliche Geschwindigkeit zustande bekämen. Ferner erfuhr ich das es sich bei seiner Fabrik um ein Traditionshaus handle, schon seit unzähligen Generationen im Besitz der Familie. Hier drohte eine lange und ausführliche Familienchronik zu folgen, deswegen unterbrach ich ihn lieber schnell.  
  
"Das ist wirklich sehr interessant, und Sybilla, arbeitet sie auch in der Firma?"  
  
Sein Blick sprach Bände.  
  
"Sybilla", antwortete er frostig, "hat es nicht nötig zu arbeiten, ich weiße ausdrücklich darauf hin das unser Unternehmen genug abwirft um mehr als nur einer Familie ein gutes Auskommen zu sichern. Sybilla und arbeiten, was für ein absurder Gedanke, was sollte sie den auch tun?"  
  
'Oh.. na ja von Emanzipation hat der aber auch noch nicht viel gehört, oder?'  
  
"Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten," sagte ich rasch, "sehr viele Frauen sind Hausfrau und Mutter."  
  
"Hausfrau!", wiederholte er angewidert, "Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mir mehr als genug Hauselfen zu leisten, um meinen Haushalt von ihnen führen zu lassen. Falls diese Fragen auf die Anschuldigungen des Tagespropheten abzielen, meine Firma hätte Zahlungsschwierigkeiten, so muß ich diese Unterstellungen auf entschiedenste zurückweisen."  
  
'Autsch..'  
  
"Oh, so war das nicht gemeint," versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen, "ich wollte keineswegs unterstellen.. das.." hier unterbrach er mich.  
  
"Arbeiten, Sybilla! In einer anständigen Familie weiß die Frau wo ihr Platz ist."  
  
'Moment.'  
  
"Sie halten es also für Unanständig wenn Frauen arbeiten?" fragte ich spitz.  
  
"Durchaus, eine Frau sollte heiraten, nun gut ich meine natürlich gibt es die eine oder anderer Frau die darauf angewiesen ist zu arbeiten, wenn für sie nie die Aussicht auf eine Ehe besteht."  
  
Ich funkelte ihn böse an. "Nun ich sehe das etwas anders, ich bin nicht verheiratet, und ich sehe auch mein Lebensziel nicht in einer Heirat begründet, ich halte Frauen die ihren Lebensunterhalt selbst bestreiten durchaus nicht für unanständig. Aber das ist für Männer wie dich natürlich unvorstellbar, das es Frauen gibt die ihr Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen, und sich nicht von irgendeinem Kerl unterbuttern lassen. Wach auf, wir leben in einem neuen Jahrhundert."  
  
Cedrick starrte mich an, doch nicht nur er, während meiner letzten Worte hatte sich meine Lautstärke wohl ein wenig erhöht, so das mir wohl in diesem Moment die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher am Tisch sitzender Slytherin sicher war.  
  
Ich spürte wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoß, am Tisch herrschte plötzlich Totenstille, alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Ich schluckte, mein Hals wurde schlagartig trocken.  
  
Und dann, hörte ich vom anderen Ende des Tisches ein leises klatschen. Verwirrt drehte ich mich um, dort saß eine kleine Hexe, mit rabenschwarzen Haaren, sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Du hast vollkommen recht." Sagte sie voller Überzeugung. "Ich weiß zwar nicht ob der Zeitpunkt für eine feministische Diskussion unbedingt gerade jetzt passend gewählt ist, aber eigentlich hast du recht."  
  
Erleichtert atmete ich durch.  
  
"Danke" flüsterte ich und rang mir ein Lächeln ab. Die Dunkelhaarige Hexe stand auf und kam zu mir herüber. Dankbar, Cedrick jetzt nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen machte ich neben mir Platz.  
  
"Medora Middleton", sagte sie und streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen. "Deinen Namen hab ich leider vergessen."  
  
"Christina Hacker," sagte ich und ergriff dankbar die dargebotene Hand, "und normalerweise bin ich nicht so laut."  
  
"Schon ok," sie winkte ab, "mein Gedächtnis ist ein Sieb, aber der Name sagt mir was. Und vor allem kenne ich Cedrick, du hättest das keinem bessern an den Kopf werfen können."  
  
Ich wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Moment, erhob sich Dumbledore.  
  
"Nun, nachdem wir alle satt sind, und uns hoffentlich wieder etwas eingelebt haben, hier der weitere Verlauf. Anhand dieser Liste", er zwitschte mit seinem Zauberstab und eine große Tafel erschien neben ihm, "können sie ersehen wo sich ihre Zimmer befinden. Ansonsten ist für den heutigen Abend nichts bestimmtes geplant, außer, sich amüsieren und in Erinnerungen schwelgen. Wir alle wünschen ihnen viel Vergnügen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, ebenso wie die anderen Lehrer. Bei meinem kleinen Disput mit Cedrick hatte ich vollkommen vergessen das ja nicht nur Schüler anwesend waren.  
  
Da waren die Hauslehrer, Prof. McGonagall, unverkennbar, der Schauspielerin im Film ebenfalls nicht unähnlich, nur das sie statt rotem, schwarzes Haar hatte. Prof. Flitwick, anhand seiner Größe natürlich ebenfalls schnell zu identifizieren.  
  
Die etwas verschroben aussehende Dame neben ihm mußte dann wohl Prof. Sprout sein, Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuff.  
  
Und dann, natürlich der Sagenumwobene Professor Snape. Auf ihn war ich besonders gespannt. Stina hatte mir erzählt das er zu ihrer Schulzeit noch nicht in Hogwarts gewesen war. Was mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich erleichtert hat, denn wenn ich schon auffliegen sollte dann wäre Snape der letzte von dem ich mich erwischen lassen wollte.  
  
Er sah dem Schauspieler im Film ebenfalls sehr ähnlich, auch wenn seine Haare ein wenig fettiger waren, ein Detail das man im Film freundlicherweise weggelassen hatte. Instinktiv mußte ich Lächeln, denn eben diesem Schauspieler, der den Snape verkörpert hatte war ich schon in London begegnet. Und um ehrlich zu sein fand ich ihn brillant. Auch wenn mir natürlich klar war, das beide Personen nicht das geringste gemein hatten.  
  
Der Snape, den ich jetzt vor mir sah, war der fiese, eklige Lehrer aus den Romanen, und um ehrlich zu sein war ich nicht allzu scharf darauf mit ihm engerer Bekanntschaft zu machen. Auch wenn das kleine trotzige Mädchen in mir schrei: 'Na und dann ist es eben Snape, du bist keine Schülerin mehr, du läßt dich nicht so leicht einschüchtern.' Hier riß mich Medora aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
"Hey willst du in der großen Halle schlafen?"  
  
Ich fuhr herum, "Nein, ich komme gleich."  
  
"Kannst du dir sparen, ich habe gerade gelesen das unsere Räume direkt nebeneinander sind, im Kerker, am besten du folgst mir einfach."  
  
Also folgte ich Medora, wobei ich sie mehr als einmal beinahe verloren hätte, denn der Weg zu den Kerkern von Hogwarts war einfach berauschend. Vorbei an sich bewegenden Gemälden, an Klassenzimmern und Kammern. Den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin passierten wir ebenfalls, wobei Medora mir erklärte, das wir den jederzeit betreten könnten und das Paßwort laute "Henkersmahlzeit".  
  
'Wie passend', dachte ich, und mußte lächeln. Dann hatten wir zwei schwere Holztüren erreicht, Medora blieb stehen. Und wies auf die rechte Tür.  
  
"Das ist dein Reich, ich kuck mal schnell ob mein Koffer da ist und dann komm ich zu dir rüber in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ehm.. klar," antwortete ich und öffnete zögerlich die Tür.  
  
Das Zimmer das ich gerade betrat war nicht allzu groß, in der Mitte stand ein Bett, das mehr als bequem aussah, daneben ein Nachtisch. An der Wand ein Schrank, vor dem mein Koffer abgestellt worden war, der Raum hatte keine Fenster, sondern wurde von Kerzen beleuchtet die rings herum an der Wand befestigt waren, und den Raum in ein dämmriges Licht tauchten. Zu meiner rechten führte eine Tür in ein winziges Badezimmer, in dem sich außer Waschbecken und Toilette noch eine kleine Badewanne befand.  
  
Ich war sprachlos. Langsam ließ ich mich auf dem Bett nieder. Sobald ich saß wurden mir meine Glieder bleischwer. Rückwärts ließt ich mich auf das Bett fallen. Liegen, schlafen... Dieser Raum war wundervoll. Ich dankte Gott dafür das ich Medora getroffen hatte, ohne sie hätte ich mein Zimmer wahrscheinlich morgen noch nicht gefunden. Plötzlich gingen mir Medoras Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf: ".... am besten du folgst mir." Meine Güte ich mußte wirklich schrecklich verloren gewirkt haben. 'Reiß dich mehr zusammen, verdammt, du bist hier 7 Jahre zur Schule gegangen, also verhalte dich auch so,' schalt ich mich selbst. Als es an meiner Tür klopfte.  
  
"Komm rein", rief ich.  
  
Medora Kopf erschien grinsend im Türspalt.  
  
"Nett, oder? Ich bin echt froh das sie uns nicht in Gemeinschaftsräume gesteckt haben."  
  
"Und ich erst", murmelte ich, während ich noch immer auf meinem Bett lag.  
  
"Kann ich mir vorstellen."  
  
Mühsam richtete ich mich auf, "Sorry, setz dich wenn du willst."  
  
Ich rutschte nach Oben und lehnt mich gegen die Rückwand, während Medora es sich auf dem unteren Teil des Bettes bequem machte. Ihr großen dunkel Augen sahen mich lange an, dann:  
  
"Also erzähl mal, wie kommst du hier her?"  
  
Ich fuhr zusammen, "Wie meinst du das", fragte ich skeptisch?  
  
Medora lächelte, "Den anderen kannst du vielleicht was vormachen, aber mir nicht, du hast dich verraten. Du bist keine Hexe." 


	7. Kapitel 7

7. Kapitel  
  
Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl mir würde das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
"W...w....was?" hauchte ich, denn meine Stimme hatte wohl beschlossen es meinem Puls gleichzutun, und auszusetzen.  
  
Medora lächelte amüsiert. "Ich sagte, du bist keine Hexe".  
  
Ich starrte sie, ich merkte förmlich wie mein Gesicht kalkweiß wurde. "W...w...wie?"  
  
"Deine Gedanken, die haben dich verraten".  
  
In meinen Kopf dröhnte es, meine Ohren rauschten, ich wußte wenn ich mich nicht zusammen nahm würde ich jeden Moment wieder in Ohnmacht fallen, und das war das letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte.  
  
Langsam atmete ich aus. Das war er also, der Zeitpunkt vor dem ich mich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte. Ich war aufgeflogen. Ich wünschte nur inständig dies wäre nicht gleich am ersten Tag passiert.  
  
Medora lächelte noch immer. "Keine Angst, soweit ich das überblicke bin ich die einzige die dich durchschaut hat."  
  
Endlich fand ich meine Stimme wieder.  
  
"Du kannst Gedanken lesen?" hmm der zittrige Unterton war so irgendwie nicht gedacht.  
  
"Nun ja, nicht immer. Normalerweise schützen Menschen ihre Gedanken, es ist ein wenig kompliziert zu erklären." sie vollzog eine Wage Geste.  
  
"Es ist so, auch wenn natürlich niemand damit rechnet das ein anderer ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, sind sie normalerweise hinter einer Art Schutzwall verborgen. Eine Art Selbstkontrolle, die völlig unbewußt abläuft. So ist es mir normalerweise nicht möglich die Gedanken anderer zu lesen. Doch hin und wieder, versagt dieser Schutzmechanismus, meist wenn starke Gefühle im Spiel sind, wie Wut, Angst oder Schmerz, ich weiß nicht genau woran es liegt, vielleicht beeinflussen diese starken Gefühle diese Selbstkontrolle. Und in diesen Situationen sind Telepathen dazu fähig die Gedanken anderer Menschen zu lesen. Genau das ist bei dir passiert als du und Cedrick diese Auseinandersetzung hattet. Du warst wütend, und so konnte ich für einen kurzen Augenblick deine Gedanken empfangen."  
  
Ich war unfähig, etwas zu sagen, bisher hatte ich nie geglaubt das es so etwas wie Telepathie tatsächlich gibt, nun ja allerdings dachte ich bis vor kurzen auch noch es gäbe keine Zauberei. Medora legte mir beruhigend die Hand auf meinen Arm.  
  
"Keine Angst, Telepathen sind sowohl bei euch Muggeln als auch bei uns sehr selten. Soweit ich weiß gibt es nur 5 offizielle Telepathen."  
  
'Dumbledore', das war der erste klare Gedanken den ich fassen konnte, er war der mächtigste Zauberer überhaupt bestimmt konnte er auch Gedanken lesen.  
  
Medora schüttelte den Kopf. "Dumbledore ist zwar ein mächtiger Zauberer aber er ist kein Telepath. Und soweit ich weiß ist außer mir auch sonst keiner zur Zeit in Hogwarts."  
  
Ich starrte sie an.  
  
"Oh", sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, "Verwirrung, aber Verwirrung ist ebenfalls eine starke Emotion, ich kann praktisch nichts dagegen tun."  
  
"Ehm.. na ja.. schon gut". Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen und nicht zu denken, was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausstellte.  
  
"Tja sieht so aus als hättest du den ersten Schock überwunden," Medora lehnt sich lässig zurück, und musterte mich ausführlich von der Seite, "jedenfalls kann ich deine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen. Ich denke es wird Zeit mir einige Fragen zu beantworten. Eines steht fest du bist nicht Christina, also wer bist du?"  
  
Also begann ich zu erzählen, wer ich war, wie es mich hierher verschlagen hatte und das ich in Wirklichkeit nicht Christina sondern Gaby hieße.  
  
Während meines Berichts, überzog ein Lächeln Medoras Gesicht, das, je mehr sich meine Geschichte dem Ende neigte, zu eine breiten Grinsen heranwuchs.  
  
"Oh man ihr Harry Potter Freaks seit echt vollkommen irre, oder? Es war unverantwortlich von Christina dir das vorzuschlagen."  
  
Irgendwo in den hintersten Ecken meines Gewissen wußte ich natürlich das sie recht hat, aber das hätte ich niemals zugegeben.  
  
"Ach komm", entgegnete ich leicht gereizt, "mal ehrlich, sag nicht das du an meiner Stelle anders gehandelt hättest."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich habe so das Gefühl das euch gar nicht ganz klar war was auf dich zukommt, oder?"  
  
"Na ja, was sollte schon passieren, ich könnte als Muggel auffliegen, gut das bin ich hiermit. Ich werde meine Sachen packen und irgendwie zurück nach London kommen."  
  
Ich erhob mich und griff nach meinem Koffer.  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht verraten".  
  
Langsam drehte ich mich um.  
  
Medora griff nach meiner Hand, "ich werde dich nicht verraten. Und du kannst froh sein das ich dahinter gekommen bin, denn du wirst Hilfe brauchen."  
  
Ich konnte sie nur anstarren.  
  
"Setzt dich wieder", befahl sie mir, und ich folge ihr ohne eine Erwiderung.  
  
"Zu erst werden wir mal den Wochenplan durchsehen", fuhr sie fort ohne auf mich zu achten, und nahm ein Stück Pergament aus ihren Mantel.  
  
"Also für Morgen ist ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geplant, da sehe ich keine Schwierigkeiten, morgen abend ist in der Großen Halle ein Essen mit anschließendem Tanz", sie sah mich von der Seite an "das sollten wir schaffen, was meinst du?"  
  
"Oh", brachte ich mühsam hervor, "ich tanze selten".  
  
"Das meinte ich nicht, aber ich denke da wird kein Magie verlangt, also weiter, hmm dann wird es schwierig, für den nächsten Tag ist die Teilnahme am Unterricht geplant."  
  
Ich nahm Medora den Plan aus der Hand. Daran hatten Stina und ich überhaupt nicht gedacht, natürlich wußten wir das für die Festlichkeiten eine Woche eingeplant war, aber das wir am Unterricht teilnehmen sollten, war uns nie in den Sinn gekommen.  
  
Ich starrte auf den Plan, und wurde bleich, als Schülerin von Slytherin sollten wir den Tag mit unserem Hauslehrer verbringen, Snape.  
  
"Das ist gar nicht so schlecht," versuchte Medora mich zu beruhigen, "Snape kennt dich nicht, und wenn du dich im Hintergrund hältst schaffen wir das, außerdem haben wir ja noch einen Tag zeit dir die Grundregeln des Zaubertrankbrauens beizubringen. Morgen früh gehen wir in die Bibliothek und versorgen dich mit Literatur."  
  
"Ok", gähnte ich.  
  
Medora zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, "war wohl ein anstrengender Tag, am besten wir legen uns schlafen, morgen früh sehen wir weiter."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Tür, sie hatte die schon erreicht, als.. "Warum tust du das für mich?" fragte ich.  
  
Medora sah mir in die Augen, dann lächelte sie, "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil wir beide im Grunde gleich sind, wir sind hier in einer Welt in der wir Fremde sind."  
  
Als ich auf meinen Bett lag und mir die Augen zu vielen dachte ich über diesen Satz lange nach, war ich hier fremd, dabei hatte ich mich so wohl gefühlt. Aber wahrscheinlich gehörte ich nicht hierher, genauso wenig wie Stina je hierher gehört hatte. 


	8. Kapitel 8

8. Kapitel  
  
Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl zu fallen, immer tiefer, irgend etwas zog mich nach unten, ich trug noch immer mein Nachthemd:  
  
Kälte sie schien vom meinem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriffen zu haben. Ich versucht zu begreifen was mit mir geschah aber ich fiel zu schnell um etwas von meiner Umgebung erkennen zu können. Verzweifelt versucht ich mich gegen die Übelkeit die in mir aufstieg zu wehren. Doch ich viel immer schneller, begann im Kreis zu wirbeln, mein Magen schien sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu meinem restlichen Körper zu drehen.  
  
Und dann wieder dieses Gefühl, das Rauschen in meinem Ohren das mir sagte das ich gleich Ohnmächtig werden würde, ich versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen doch...  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Klarheit... ich öffnete die Augen, Licht, ich atmete tief durch, erst jetzt begriff ich das es nur ein Traum gewesen war.  
  
Verwirrt sah ich mich um, ich lag auf meinem Bett, neben mir stand Medora, die mich besorgt musterte.  
  
"Ich hatte einen Alptraum", murmelte ich und versuchte mich aufzusetzen, ich war schweißgebadet.  
  
"Ich denke ich werde mich erst mal unter die Dusche stellen", ich schwang mich aus dem Bett, doch sobald ich aufrecht stand war dieser Schwindel wieder da, ich lies mich auf mein Bett zurückfallen. Mein Magen begann sich plötzlich wieder zu drehen und ich spürte Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen. Ich rannte ins Bad und übergab mich über der Toilette.  
  
Medora folgte mir und beobachtet mich von der Tür aus.  
  
"Du bist doch nicht etwa schwanger?" fragte sie.  
  
"Schwanger".. keuchte ich, "nein, bestimmt nicht." Ich spülte mir den Mund mit Kaltem Wasser aus.  
  
"Ich hatte einen Traum, ich fiel und mir war schwindlig, wahrscheinlich kommt es davon." Medora zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
  
"Muß ja ein sehr realer Traum gewesen sein."  
  
Ich schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch, "das war er", flüsterte ich.. "und jetzt will ich duschen, ich schob Medora aus dem Türrahmen und griff nach meinen Klamotten, machte mich auf den Weg zurück ins Bad und schloß die Tür hinter mir.  
  
Während ich das Wasser aufdreht und mich unter die Brause stellte, hörte ich Medoras Stimme durch die Tür.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall schläfst du wie ein Stein, ich war nämlich eigentlich rüber gekommen um dich zu wecken, und als du auf mein Klopfen nicht reagiert hast, bin ich rein gekommen, du hast geschlafen wie ein Baby."  
  
Ich hielt mir den Wasser Strahl ins Gesicht. Das warme Wasser schien den letzten Rest Übelkeit aus meinem Körper zu verdrängen.  
  
Als ich mein Zimmer wieder betrat saß Medora auf meinem Bett.  
  
"Besser?" fragte sie.  
  
"Viel Besser, danke", antwortete ich und fischte mir aus dem Koffer ein Paar frische Socken.  
  
"Aber seltsam, normalerweise habe ich einen sehr leichten Schlaf, ich wache schon auf wenn bei mir zu hause ein Auto vorbeifährt, oder so."  
  
"Also ich bin sicher es hätte ein Schwertransporter an deinem Bett vorbeifahren können, du hättest weiter geschlafen."  
  
"Und dann dieser Traum, ich hatte das Gefühl zu fallen."  
  
"Hmm auf jeden Fall warst du als ich rein kam ganz ruhig, du lagst regungslos auf deinem Bett. Ich fand es nur etwas verwunderlich das du so verschwitzt warst."  
  
"Na ja", ich schlüpfte in meine Schuhe, "jeder hat mal einen schlechten Traum".  
  
"Stimmt, am besten wir gehen jetzt erst mal in die große Halle, und nach einem anständigen Frühstück sieht alles ganz anders aus."  
  
Ich rang mir mühsam ein Lächeln ab, "bitte tu mir einem Gefallen, und rede nicht vom Essen."  
  
Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, den ich ohne Medoras Hilfe wohl nie gefunden hätte, begegnete uns ein kleines Mädchen, an sich nichts besonderes zumal in einer Schule, nur hatte ich bis dahin überhaupt nicht daran gedacht das ja auch die Schüler anwesend waren. Verwirrt sah ich dem Mädchen nach, das wohl gerade auf dem Weg in ein Klassenzimmer war.  
  
Wenn ich richtig gerechnet hatte dann waren ja auch die Helden der von mir so geliebten Bücher hier irgendwo, Harry und seine Freunde mußten jetzt 16 Jahre alt sein und die sechste Klasse besuchen.  
  
Noch immer in Gedanken erreichten wir die große Halle. An den meisten Tischen hatten sich schon kleine Grüppchen niedergelassen die frühstückten. Medora und ich setzten uns an den Slytherintisch, der noch einigermaßen leer war.  
  
Während Medora, zu meinem entsetzten, ein riesiges englisches Frühstück verdrückte, kämpfte ich mit einer Tasse Tee, von der ich hoffte sie bei mir behalten zu können.  
  
"Heute ist Hogsmead eingeplant", mampfte sie, "für uns allerdings nicht, wir werden uns aus der Bibliothek Bücher besorgen und die eine Art Squip- Wissen antrainieren. Damit du Morgen im Unterricht wenigstens so tun kannst als hättest du eine Ahnung wovon Snape redet".  
  
Ich rührte versonnen in meinem Tee.  
  
"Irgendwie ist mir das unangenehm, ich meine du würdest doch bestimmt gerne nach Hogsmead gehen."  
  
"Na ja, es gäbe schon ein paar Läden, aber dazu habe ich schon noch Gelegenheit."  
  
In diesem Moment trat Sebastian an unseren Tisch und ließ sich schwungvoll neben mir auf die Bank fallen.  
  
"Na? Was halten die Damen davon wenn ich sie durch Hogsmead führe?"  
  
Medora blickte skeptisch von Sebastians Blondschopf zu mir.  
  
"Ehm.. gerne, aber ich und Medora, ehm wir hatten eigentlich..."  
  
"Schon ok", er verzog spöttisch den Mundwinkel, "ich verstehe Slytherins unter sich, ich will nicht stören."  
  
"Nein, ich meine...". ich wußte nicht was ich sagen sollte.  
  
Medora schien da weniger zurückhaltend zu sein.  
  
"Ganz recht, Slytherins unter sich, ich bin sicher du findest ein paar Ravenclaws sie du führen kannst."  
  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich legte mir ihren Arm um die Schultern und zog mich in Richtung Ausgang. Über die Schulter hinweg warf ich, dem sichtlich verwirrten Sebastian ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. Als wir aus der Tür waren blieb ich stehen.  
  
"Das war nicht nett."  
  
Medora ging ungerührt weiter.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber wir haben ein anstrengendes Programm vor uns, und keine Zeit für Nettigkeiten."  
  
Ihre Stimme war ungewöhnlich hart, ich folgte ihr und gemeinsam erreichten wir die Bibliothek.  
  
Ich war wie erstarrt, die Bücherregale schienen unendlich weit in die Höhe zu reichen. Ehrfürchtig trat ich auf eines zu und strich mit meiner Hand über die Buchrücken. Diese Bücher mußten Älter sein als alles was ich bisher kannte.  
  
Es roch förmlich nach Altem Papier und staub. Meine Finger strichen über ein Buch namens, "Gebe der Welt neue Farben oder verzaubere das Grau in Grau im Herbst".  
  
Vorsichtig zog ich es heraus und schlug es auf, das hätte ich wohl besser gelassen denn aus dem Buch floß rote Farbe, schnell schlug ich es wieder zu, und stellte es zurück ins Regal. Peinlich berührt wischte ich meine Hände an meiner Hose ab, und machte mich auf die Suche nach Medora.  
  
Ich fand sie im Abteil Zaubertränke, wo sie gerade dabei war sich ein achtes unheimlich dickes Buch aufzuladen, sie schwankte leicht. Schnell nahm ich ihr einen Teil ihrer Last ab.  
  
"Ah," grinst sie und nickte in die Richtung aus der ich gerade gekommen war, Grau in Grau im Herbst, hä?"  
  
Ich lächelte gequält.  
  
Nach dem sie alle Bücher die sie für nötig hielt zusammen gesammelt hatte, (insgesamt 24 Stück), ließ sie sie zu unseren Zimmern schweben.  
  
Wir packen erst mal alle auf mein Bett, allein um alle diese 24 fetten Schinken zu lesen hätte ich mehr als ein Jahr gebraucht.  
  
Irgendwie fand ich die Aussicht demotivierend.  
  
"Sag mal in Harry Potter war doch mal die Rede von einem Schnellzauberkurs für Squibs, ich glaube Filch hat so etwas, versteh das nicht als Kritik, aber meinst du nicht das wäre, ehm.. Sinnvoller?"  
  
Medora, die bereits das erste Buch aufgeschlagen hatte und darin blätterte schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dieser Schnellzauberkurs ist ein einziger Betrug, da ist ein Zauberkasten aus der Muggelwelt hilfreicher."  
  
Mit einem gequälten Lächeln ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen.  
  
"Na dann." Ich griff nach einem Buch mit dem Titel "Einführung in die Kunst der Zaubertränke".  
  
"Keine Angst du brauchst nicht alles zu lesen; ich suche dir die wissenswerten dinge raus, und wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich dir sogar ein paar leichte Zaubersprüche beibringen."  
  
Irgendwie bezweifelte ich das stark, aber egal. Schon hatte mir Medora ein Buch auf den schoß gewuchtet, und ich begann zu lesen. Und las, und las und las.  
  
Ich vergaß alles um mich herum, Medora gab mir ein Buch nach dem anderen und ich versuchte mir die von ihr angestrichenen Stellen einzuprägen, zwischendurch fragte sie mich ab, die Zeit verging so schnell das ich erst merkte das es bereits Mittag war als Medora mir irgendwann statt eines weiteren Bandes einen Teller mit überbackenen Canneloni hinüberschob.  
  
Ich aß beim Lesen, ich laß über Grundrezepturen für Heiltränke, lernte das eine Schwefelbasis für alle arten von Zaubertränken von Nöten war, wußte bald wo man die gängigsten Zutaten her bekommen konnte, bei welcher Temperatur man am besten kochte, wie wichtig der Abstand zwischen Kessel und Flammen war, und welchen für welche Art von Trank erforderlich war.  
  
Das er durchaus von Bedeutung war ob man einen Trank rechts oder links herum umrührte, welches Feuerholz besonders gut geeignet war um Schlaftränke zuzubereiten, ich laß von Schutztränken gegen Grippe, den bereits Erstkläßler zubereiten konnten, bis zu schwierigen Entmachtungstränken, von denen es lediglich reichte das ich mir die Namen merkte, da es eher auffällig gewesen wäre, wenn ich die Rezepte gekannt hätte.  
  
Die ganze zeit laß ich im Schein der Kerzen, da mein Zimmer ja über kein Fenster verfügte, so das ich auch nicht mitbekam wie es draußen Dunkler und dunkler wurde.  
  
Bis Medora mir das Buch in dem ich gerade las unter der Nase wegzog. Als ich aufsah grinste sie mich zufrieden an.  
  
"Ich danke das reicht für den Anfang. Außerdem ist es spät."  
  
"Spät? Wofür?" fragte ich verwundert.  
  
"Na hast du das vergessen?" sie zog den Stundenplan aus ihrem Umhang hervor. "heut abend ist in der Halle nach dem Festessen Musik und Tanz geplant".  
  
Ich starrte sie an, obwohl ich den ganzen Tag auf meinem Bett verbracht hatte fühlte ich mich so erschöpft als hätte ich einen Marathonlauf hinter mir. Auch wenn mein Magen auf das Wort "Festessen" mit Begeisterung reagierte, war an Bewegung geschweige denn Tanz gar nicht zu denken.  
  
Medora lächelte, jetzt hast du soviel über Zaubertränke gelesen, jetzt darfst du auch mal probieren."  
  
Sie reichte mir eine Kleine Flasche und nickte mir zu, "kein angst nur ein kleiner Fit-macher. Wer den ganzen Tag arbeitet hat sich ein wenig feiern verdient."  
  
Ich nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck, sofort spürte wie sich mein schmerzender Rücken sich entspannte, mein Kopf wurde klarer und ich war voller Tatendrang, begeistert sah ich Medora an.  
  
"Ich habe mir auch einen kleine Schluck gegönnt", kicherte diese, und während du die Nase in den Büchern hattest habe ich dir einen Festumhang von mir rausgesucht, Tagsüber kannst du ja Muggelkleidung tragen aber nicht heute". Sie war mir einen weinroten Seidenumhang zu, der mit schwarzem Samt verziert war, "heute abend, wird gefeiert." 


End file.
